A Girl for Hoss
by KayValo87
Summary: When Hoss takes in a damsel in distress, the little lady brings big trouble to the Ponderosa.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY 1MONSTER2!**

This story is a gift to my "padawan" who I have had the great pleasure of mentoring over this past year. I have also had the honor of introducing her to a wonderful show called "Bonanza", one she greatly enjoys and inspired this literary birthday present.

I also wish to thank Vernacular Jargon for their help and awesome beta skills with my first mutli-chapter Bonanza fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to the Cartwrights.

Enjoy ...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Joe swung the ax, splitting what felt like his thousandth log. It had to be near a hundred degrees out and not even the warm breeze brought any relief from the heat. His back ached and sweat stung his eyes, but he wasn't thinking about that. The only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to beat his over-sized brother into the ground. That is, if he ever showed up.

"You still here?" Adam asked, coming up from the barn. "I thought you had a girl waiting."

"I did," Joe snapped, splitting another log with a bit more force than necessary.

"Ah," his older brother nodded. "Hoss isn't back yet?"

"What do you think?"

Adam dropped his gaze and the action hit Joe like a punch to the stomach. He really had no right to snap at Adam. It wasn't his fault certain parties couldn't keep a commitment. But it had taken him weeks to get permission to call on Bessie Sue, and Hoss knew that. So why hadn't he come to take over the chores like he promised? Still, it wasn't fair to take his frustration out on his other brother.

"Sorry," Joe muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Adam shrugged, clapping him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, he was supposed to help me with the south fence yesterday."

"You mean he wasn't there either?"

Before Adam had a chance to answer, the subject of their discussion rode up with a backboard full of supplies. Funny though, since he had just gone to town for a bag of sugar. Now what could he need with all this?

"Well, you made quite the haul today," Adam commented, looking over the load. "Did you at least get the sugar?"

"Dadburnit, I knew I forgot something," Hoss sighed. "Well, I guess I will just have to go back tomorrow."

"Like you went out today?" Joe questioned, embedding the ax in a log. "And yesterday … and the day before …"

Hoss didn't reply as he climbed down and started to unhitch the horses, causing Joe to share a look with Adam. His middle brother had been unusually quiet the past few days, that is when he was around. Something was up and he was sick and tired of pretending it wasn't.

"Hoss, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he replied firmly. "I just forgot the sugar."

"For three days?" Adam pointed out.

Answering with only a scowl and some incoherent mutterings, Hoss led the team back to the barn. Knowing they weren't going to get much out of him now, Joe headed back to the wood pile. Picking up the ax, he felt each muscle he had worked over the last few days. Whatever Hoss was doing he better finish it quick … if he knew what was good for him.

***A*D*A*M***

Sitting down to supper, Adam couldn't help but notice the tension at the table. Aside from his father, it seemed everyone in the house was in a bad mood. He knew what, or rather who, had Joe riled up, but he had yet to figure out what was on Hoss' mind. And Hop Sing, his bad moods came every other day, so that was nothing special. However, when their cook's attitude effects their dinner it was something to worry about.

"Hop Sing," Ben called, looking down at his plate. "Where's the meat?"

"Meat all gone," he huffed.

"It can't be," Joe exclaimed. "We butchered some beef just a few days ago."

"Hop Sing set smoked beef aside, it all gone now. Yesterday Hop Sing have salt pork, it all gone. Chicken, duck, whatever Hop Sing cook all gone by supper. You want meat, you stop people from taking it."

While he stormed out of the room, Adam looked down at his own plate. Salad and bread: good for an appetizer but hardly a meal. Stranger though, was that Hoss was eating it without complaint. Granted the look on his face did all the complaining for him, but no protest was heard. Curious …

"Now," Adam started, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Who could have possibly taken all that meat?"

All eyes turned to Hoss who slowly stopped eating. The look in his eyes quickly turned to guilt and they had their answer. But even though his brother could out eat a platoon, he was usually pretty good about leaving some for the rest of them. What had changed?

"Hoss?" Ben started.

"I'm sorry, Pa," he said, poking at his vegetables. "I … uh … I was just hungry."

"Hungry?" Joe repeated in disbelief. "You were so hungry you ate all our beef, salt pork, chicken, and duck?"

"Well, no one ever said he ate it alone," Adam pointed out.

No sooner had the words been spoken that Hoss got up muttering something about making sure he fed the horses. Not that he got far when Ben caught him by the wrist. Still, the reaction was just what Adam had been looking for.

"Hoss," Ben started firmly. "Sit back down and tell us what this is all about."

"Yeah," Adam chimed in with a grin. "Who is she?"

"She?" Joe's eyes went wide. "You mean all this is about a girl?"

Based on the color of his brother's face, it was. Hoss slumped back down in his seat and sighed. It looked as though they were finally going to get some answers.

"You don't know her," he said finally. "I've been … helping her out for a few days."

"Hoss, if you needed the supplies you could have just asked," Ben stated, all the anger gone from his voice.

"Yeah," Joe added. "We would have been happy to help … what did you say her name was?"

"I didn't," Hoss answered, glaring at their youngest brother. "I'm taking care of it so you all don't need to worry."

"Why all the secrecy?" Adam wondered. "Worried that we might try to steal her away?"

"No, I … I just can't talk about it right now. She's new in town and doesn't like strangers."

"We're hardly strangers," Ben pointed out. "We're your family."

"I know, it's just … it's just too soon. Alright?"

Taken aback by the forcefulness in his brother's tone, Adam shared a look with their father. Though he clearly agreed that there was something wrong with the situation, Ben let it slide and suggested they all get back to their supper. The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence and as soon as they were done Hoss headed out to the barn. Adam waited only until he heard Chub ride away before dragging Joe out after him.

"You expect to keep tracking him in the dark?" his brother asked after nearly an hour of slow riding.

"Do you want to find out what's going on or not?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Joe fell silent as they continued to follow Hoss' trail. It appeared he was heading out toward one of the line shacks. But why would he be hiding a girl out here?

"Adam," Joe whispered. "I think I heard something."

Getting off the trail, Adam and Joe hid behind some trees just in time to see Hoss ride pass. As soon as he disappeared around the bend, they sent off down the trail at a much quicker pace. Now that they were not worried about their brother catching them, there was no need for stealth. It only took them a few minutes to reach the line shack. Sure enough, a lamp was lit inside.

"Why would he hide a girl out here?" Joe questioned.

Still wondering the same thing, Adam dismounted and headed for the shack. He had barely reached the porch when door cracked open.

"Papa?" a small voice called. "Is that you?"

Stunned, the two brothers found themselves looking down at a small girl, no more than seven years old. She had hair the color of gold and wide eyes as green as the Ponderosa in summer. Was this Hoss' secret girl?

"Uh … he stammered. "Hello. I'm-"

He took half a step forward and the girl started to scream. Nearly back peddling into Joe, Adam tried to calm the child down, but the only answer he got was the door slamming in his face.

"I guess Hoss was right about her not liking strangers," Joe shouted over the noise.

"Hey!" another voice yelled before he could answer.

Turning, they saw a very angry Hoss climbing off his horse. This was going to be fun to explain. Fortunately, his brother didn't seem in the mood to deal with them and went straight to the shack.

"Hannah!" he called. "Hannah, it's me!"

The door flew open and the teary eyed little girl nearly jumped into Hoss' arms. He bent down on his knee so that her feet stayed on the ground as he soothed the child.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he whispered, tenderly stroking her hair. "Papa's here now and ain't nobody gonna hurt you."

* * *

So, what do you think of "Hoss' secret girl?"

Feedback is always welcome while I prepare the next chapter (which will be posted tomorrow.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

So, I know I said I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I got a pretty good responds in the last few hours and today IS 1monster2's birthday ... so I thought I would post early. (I hope you don't mind.)

Once again, I would like to thank Vernacular Jargon for their great beta work.

Enjoy ...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ben paced the great room trying to wrap his head around the story his boys had just told him. He wouldn't have even believed it, had it not been for the young girl they had in tow. Now, with little Hannah settled in the upstairs guest room, it was time for him to set a few things straight.

"Son," Ben started as calmly as he could. "When you take a child without telling anyone, it's called kidnapping."

"But I didn't take her, Pa," he countered. "She came to me."

Not knowing how exactly to respond to that, Ben leaned against the back of a chair. How his sons could find trouble in a poppy field was beyond him. Still, he had to find a way to make him see reason.

"Hoss," he tried again, patience quickly slipping away. "If I took in every young person that came to me for help I would have more children than Father Abraham!"

"We're not saying not to help her," Adam added, far calmer than Ben was feeling.

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "We're just saying not to adopt her."

"Give me one good reason why I can't," Hoss stated firmly.

"Because she already has a father!" Ben half shouted.

That should have been the end of it. After all, even the most mule headed person can't deny hard facts. And the fact of the matter was, regardless of how many times he had stopped by the cabin and had a meal with her and her mother, that did not give him legal right to Hannah. And somewhere there was a man who not only had the right to claim her, but also had the right to put Hoss in jail for what he was doing.

"Pa, he ain't even seen her since she was a baby," his ever-so-stubborn son argued. "Besides, from what I hear, he ain't no good for Hannah anyway. And now that her ma is dead, someone's gotta look out for her. Why not me?"

Unbelievable, Ben thought as he threw his hands in the air. He would have better luck talking to Buck- at least the horse listened to him. How were they going to get through to him that what he was doing was not only morally wrong but flat out illegal! He looked to his other sons, hoping one of them might have a more effective argument. But no sooner had Adam opened his mouth than they heard a soft sound.

"Papa?"

Turning toward the small voice, Ben forced himself to calm down when he caught sight of the child at the top of the stairs. No need to get her all upset just because his son insisted on acting without thinking. Of course, that meant he could do nothing but stand by as Hoss respond to the call.

"What is it, Hannah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well, don't you worry," Hoss smiled. "I'll have Hop Sing whip you up a snack, but it's straight to bed after, so you better get ready."

"Yes Papa."

When the little girl disappeared back upstairs, Ben tried once more to reach his son, but Hoss was not willing to listen and headed straight for the kitchen. Weary from the argument, he dropped into a chair. There was only one option left, and they all knew it. But what was it going to do to Hoss?

"Pa, is there any way we can put off reporting this?" Adam asked quietly.

"You know we can't," Ben sighed. "I'll ride in to talk to Roy in the morning about tracking down the girl's father."

"I kinda hope we don't find him," Joe commented.

Ben nodded in agreement, for more than one reason. Loosing that little girl now would break his son's heart. But if Hoss fought it, or her father pressed charges, it could mean a prison sentence. And suppose Hoss was right and the man was unfit to be a father, what then? Either way, the man's arrival was going to cause trouble and there was no way to avoid it.

***H*O*S*S***

Holding a plate of bread and cheese in one hand, Hoss knocked softly. Hannah had been nervous about moving to the main house and he didn't want to make it any harder on the little one.

"That you, Papa?"

His heart swelled at the title. He had always had a soft spot for Hannah, even if her ma and him never were more than friends. Now that Rosie was gone, it just seemed fitting for him to take her as his own. It was what Hannah wanted, and frankly it was what he wanted too- no matter what anyone else said.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come in."

He pushed open the door to find her seated in a chair, book in hand. Typical Hannah. That girl was addicted to the written word, and the spoken one if all those times she begged for stories about cow trails meant anything. However, there was a time for reading and this wasn't it.

"Now, didn't I tell you to get ready for bed?"

"But Papa, can't I finish this story first?"

She looked at him with those pleading green eyes and Hoss could feel his heart melting. But he had to be firm with her … but would one story really hurt anything? He just had to ask himself, what would Pa do? Then he had his answer.

"Tell you what: I will read you the story as soon as you are ready in bed, so hop to it."

"Okay," she sighed.

Hoss pulled her nightgown out of the dresser and laid it on the bed, but that was as far as he got. Should he help her get changed? Was it proper? Well, she was practically his daughter, so there might not be any harm in it … was there?

"Papa? You alright?"

Looking down, he was startled to see she already was in her nightgown. But didn't he just … oh, it didn't matter. Hoss pulled back the covers and allowed her to crawl into bed before tucking her in.

"Don't forget my snack," she reminded him.

Nodding, he moved the plate close enough that she could reach it and went back to retrieve the book. Settling himself in a chair, he flipped through to the page she had marked.

"Let's see here … Once upon a time there was a girl named Hannah-"

"Her name wasn't Hannah! It was Goldilocks."

"Hey, who is reading this story?" Hoss questioned, but she just closed her mouth. "That's better. Now then; once upon a time there was a girl named Hannah who went for a walk in the woods …"

As he read he changed his voice to match each character, even standing up to imitate Papa Bear. All through the retelling, Hannah giggled and smiled until her eyes began to droop. Just as the three bears found the girl in Baby Bear's bed, Hoss realized his little girl was sound asleep. Closing the book, he set it on the night stand and picked up the now empty plate. He blew out the lamp and tiptoed into the hallway- bumping right into Adam and Little Joe.

"Well?" Joe asked expectantly. "What happened?"

"What happened with what?" Hoss replied, puzzled at the question.

"Oh," Adam started seriously. "We were just wondering what happened to Hannah when Papa Bear found her sleeping in Baby Bear's bed."

Shooting his brothers a glare as he pushed past them, Hoss couldn't help but wonder how long they had been outside the door. Knowing them, they had probably been there the whole time. He was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

What do you think of Hoss as a "Papa?" And can anyone care to guess who becomes Hannah's favorite uncle?

I'll post the next part as soon as I can. In the mean time, feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay on this, but everyone involved in the creation of this story happen to be students. (You can understand how can will limit our time for writing and beta work.) In any case, it is up now and I hope you find it worth the wait.

Once again, a huge thanks to Vernacular Jargon for finding time to be an awesome beta while in school. (Tried it, not an easy task.)

To the rest of you, enjoy ...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Adam leaned back in his chair, watching silently as his father tried to explain to Roy about the situation on the Ponderosa. Despite the obvious legal problems involved, the sheriff took it rather well.

"He's out of his mind."

Not to say he was happy about it, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"I admit, he's being stubborn," his father said slowly. "But is there really any harm to Hoss looking after the child for now?"

"Ben, the harm has already been done," Roy replied, selecting a paper from his desk. "You know what this is? This is a notice to be on the lookout for one Hannah Reagan, age seven, last seen after her mother's funeral in Carson City. That was almost a week ago. Search parties have already covered half the territory. The only reason I haven't started one is because early leads said the child was heading south."

"I understand, Roy-"

"Do you realize how much time and man power has been spent looking for this girl? And you're saying Hoss had her the whole time?"

"Well, not the whole time," Adam chimed in. "She came to him about four days ago."

He fell quiet again when both older men shot him looks encouraging him to do so and let his father resume his report. As they argued wasted time verses the needs of a grieving child, Adam reflected on how much Ben's attitude had changed since the night before. Not that it was surprising. His father had always been one to defend in public and reprimand in private. He knew that Ben was no more happy about the situation than Roy, but he was going to stand by his son no matter what.

"He kept her shut away in a line shack for three days while half the territory was looking for her," the sheriff argued, cutting into his thoughts. "That is a clear cut case of kidnapping."

"Come on, Roy," Ben snapped."You and I both know that's not how it happened. Hoss didn't know about the search parties, otherwise he would have come to me sooner"

"Yes, but how do you expect to make the court in Carson City believe that? Because if they claim jurisdiction-"

"I am fully away of the legalities," Ben cut in. "That is why I am going to see my lawyer about this and to see about having Hannah placed with us, legally, until we get this situation worked out. Do you have any objections?"

"No, not personally. But I have to report this and when Mr. Reagan shows up-"

"If," Adam corrected.

"What?" Roy questioned.

"If Mr. Reagan shows up," he clarified. "I mean, the man left his family over six years ago, there is no guarantee that he will want anything to do with her now."

"Fine. If Mr. Reagan shows up, you are looking at a whole mess of trouble; I'm not just talking about legally."

"What do you mean?" Ben frowned.

"Do you know who Grant Reagan is?"

"Just what Hoss told us about him."

"Did he tell you that he is a bounty hunter? One who specializes in bringing his quarry back dead rather than alive?"

Adam sat up straighter, sharing a look with his father. This certainly changed things, and not for the better. Now, if his brother didn't give her up, he was not only facing kidnapping charges but a possible murder.

"Look, I'll keep an eye out and give you a heads up if I hear anything about Reagan showing up here. In the mean time, I suppose there is no harm in leaving the girl where she is."

"Thank you Roy," Ben responded, rising to his feet.

"Don't mention it."

Adam waved his hand to the sheriff and followed his father out to their horses. After Ben sent word to their lawyer to meet them out at the ranch, the two headed out. They needed to warn Hoss about Grant Reagan, that is, if he didn't already know. They made good time getting back to the ranch, but were surprised when the only person working in the yard was Little Joe sawing some logs.

"Joseph," Ben greeted, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, Hannah started screaming when she saw them, so Hoss decided they should work away from the house," he replied bitterly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"And since he is watching Hannah, he couldn't help you with the chores," Adam surmised.

"How'd you guess?"

"Well, I think you have earned a break," Ben stated. "Why don't you two go inside. I'm sure Hop Sing can make up some fresh lemonade. I'll be in as soon as I take care of the horses."

That sounded great to Adam, especially after riding in this heat, so he followed Joe into the house- and stopped. Seated at the low table in the middle of the great room was Hoss. Dressed in his Sunday best, his over-sized brother was sitting on the floor with a tiny teacup delicately held between two large fingers. On either side of him were two dolls, both with their own cups on the table in front of them, and Hannah perched on the other end of the table.

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Papa?" she asked in a sophisticated tone.

"Why yes, Miss Hannah, I think I would," he replied, lowering his cup.

Though Adam could barely suppress his chuckle, it was Joe who gave them away when he nearly hit the floor laughing. And that was the moment the oldest brother decided to check on the lemonade. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn … especially when she is seven-years-old and is backed up by a self-appointed daddy who could wrestle an ox to the ground with his bare hands. Yes sir, he was going to stay clear of that mess until long after the dust settled.

***J*O*E***

Joe had a few seconds warning to take a breath before he felt the cold water engulf him. A moment later he brought his upper body out of the trough to glare at his older brother. Some people just couldn't take a joke.

"And next time, little brother," Hoss growled. 'I'll- oh, hi Pa."

Glancing over his shoulder, Joe saw Ben coming out of the barn. It wasn't clear if the disapproving look on his father's face was directed at his brother or him, but either way things didn't look good. Climbing out of the water, Joe tried to think of a way to twist the facts so that the blame was on Hoss. Or Adam. Adam would be even better. He deserved it for laughing and running. But could they get away with it?

"Would either of you care to explain … this?" Ben wondered, gesturing between the brothers.

Hoss looked from his nice clothes to Joe's wet form, opening and closing his mouth several times, but no sound came out. As for the youngest brother, he decided the best way to keep himself out of trouble was to let his middle brother take the heat, and since he wasn't able to defend his actions-

"Grandpa Ben!" Hannah cried, running from the house. "Grandpa Ben, Uncle Little Joe laughed at our tea party!"

"I see."

So much for laying the blame on Hoss. Now his middle brother didn't even have to explain his get-up but Joe had to try and find a good reason for laughing that didn't get him in more trouble. Something told him that the sight of Hoss all gussied up with a tiny teacup in his hand wasn't going to work out very well.

"Now Joe, I am surprised at you," Adam scolded, joining them in the yard with a glass of lemonade in his hand. "Imagine laughing at a tea party, especially one with such a pretty host."

Hannah smiled up at him, but no one else looked convinced by his apparent innocence. However, it seemed his unscheduled bath was punishment enough because shortly after Adam's arrival Ben changed the subject back to the matter of chores, namely the ones Hoss had been neglecting for the last few days and the ones around the house the hands were unable to do around Hannah.

"So, why don't you three get started. You only have a few hours of daylight left."

"But Pa," Hoss protested. "Hannah-"

"Will be fine. You may not be aware of it, but I do have experience watching children. Now," he plucked the lemonade out of Adam's hand, "remember to work together."

Ben led the girl into the house, leaving the brothers in the yards. Looking down at his wet clothes, Joe seriously considered not changing. The heat would dry him out soon enough and, though he would never admit it to Hoss, the chilled clothes felt good. Then again, there was also the risk of catching a chill from the wet clothes.

"I guess I better get changed," Hoss grumbled.

"Right behind ya," Joe sighed.

"While you two are doing that," Adam started, rubbing his hands together. "I think I'll stop by the kitchen for some more of that lemonade. Let me know when you are ready to get started."

He had only taken two steps before Hoss and Joe came to a silent agreement. After all, why should Adam be left out? Grabbing their older brother from behind, Joe nearly landed back in the water trough and Hoss was half soaked before they managed to get Adam into it.

"What's going on out there?!" came a shout from the house.

"Nothing, Pa!" Hoss called back happily. "We're just working together!"

He clapped Joe on the shoulder as the two shared a chuckle at their brother's expense. Revenge was sweet. Wet, but sweet.

* * *

What do you think?

I hope I cleared up any confusion as to why the Cartwrights are worried about Hoss going to jail, as well as which uncle Hannah likes best. (NOTE: The one who **wasn't** caught laughing at her, but she likes the other one too.)

Comments, suggestions, and questions are always welcome. I look forward to your feedback while I finish up the next part.


End file.
